


darling, take my hand

by ideare



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Space, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Fanmix, FireAlpaca, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 05:57:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6599407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ideare/pseuds/ideare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[01] "Kids, did I ever tell you about the time your Aunt Robin and Uncle Barney renewed their wedding vows on an alien planet?"</p><p>[02] Barney & Robin's relationship as told through songs. (With an optimistic ending.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	darling, take my hand

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/gifts).



> I don't know the Star Wars franchise well enough to do a proper AU, so I put Barney & Robin in a futuristic, space-y world instead. & because graphics are more my thing, I included a playlist! I hope you enjoy it.  
> . . . . . . . 
> 
> [click on the image for the full-size.]
> 
> . . . . . . . 
> 
> title from 'Love Like This' by Kodaline.
> 
> [listen on spotify: [darling, take my hand](https://open.spotify.com/user/ideare/playlist/4jNdjAxW1C0ISGIGC3fInK)]

[](http://i.imgur.com/GWrAX0e.png)

01 .whispers_orla-gartland  | || Heart out, my mouth puts up a fight. Our fears will all combine to whispers in time.   
---|---  
02 .good-for-you-(int.ver.)_eric-nam | || & I know you’ve felt so alone before, but I’m here to take you as you are. (Yeah.) Darling, take my hand.  
03 .birds_kate-nash | || Right birds can fly so high, and they can shit on your head. & they can almost fly into your eye and make you feel well scared, but when you look at them, and you see that they're beautiful, that's how I feel about you. Right, that's how I feel about you.  
  
She said, "Thanks, I like you too."  
  
He said, "Cool."   
04 .together_the-raconteurs | || I'm adding something new to the mixture so there's a different hue to your picture, a different ending to this fairytale when the sunsets into which we sail.  
05 .love-is-war_american-young | || Been through the fire and back again. Through the clear and the cloudy skies, still love in each other's eyes. Sometimes love is war but sometimes you win.  
06 .love-heals_rent | || When you feel like you can't go on, love heals. Hold on to love, it'll keep you strong. 


End file.
